Fine Rabbit, Have your Trix!
by Pollo the Chicken Mage
Summary: It is a little rude. Okay, a lot rude. It is basically about the Trix rabbit, and he is fed up with the kids.


Silly Rabbit, Trix Are For Kids  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this rabbit. Nor do I own the cereal.  
  
Hoppity hoppity hop… The rabbit was bouncing around in the wilderness. He was bored out of his mind. It was a Friday and he had just received his paycheck.  
  
"I can finally afford my dream!"  
  
The rabbit ran off through the woods. Just then he noticed a box of Trix. He didn't notice the string attached to it. He hopped towards it. As soon as he reached it, the box of Trix was pulled away.  
  
"ARGH!! Darn kids!"  
  
"Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!"  
  
"But, I didn't even try to plot this time!"  
  
"Heh, heh!"  
  
The kids ran off, laughing at the "silly rabbit". The rabbit muttered under his breath and continued his walk. He carried five dollars, just enough to buy a box of Trix. He entered the store. He triumphantly brought a box of Trix to a checkout.  
  
"I will finally have them, and know what they really taste like!"  
  
"It will be $4.32. Thank you, come again."  
  
The rabbit paid for the cereal and hopped out of the store. He tripped. No wait, he was tripped. The kids had tripped the rabbit. Six of them in all.  
  
"HAHAAHA! You can't have the Trix…"  
  
"Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!"  
  
One kid took the box from him.  
  
"But, I paid for…"  
  
The rabbit got kicked to hush him up.  
  
"for those…"  
  
The kids ran off laughing at him.  
  
"That's it, I'm GOING to get my Trix!"  
  
The rabbit walked over to a pawn shop. He put his remaining money down for a weapon, any weapon.  
  
"A small dagger do?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
The rabbit got a dagger, then stabbed the man and crawled behind the counter. He picked up guns, two of them. A shotgun and a pistol, and lots of ammo.  
  
The rabbit crawled back over the counter.  
  
"Heh, I'm GOING to get my Trix! HAHA!"  
  
The rabbit ran off, tracking the kids as best as he could. They were snacking on the box of Trix he had bought when he found them.  
  
"Oh, hey, it's the r..AAAHHH!!!"  
  
A large blast sounded, and blood spurted from the back of one kid's neck. He stood for a minute, his face twisted and turning pale. He sank to the ground, saddened and rather horrified. The rabbit's expression was practically inside out. His eyes went bold and the gets began to run.  
  
"Get back here you damn kids! I'm going to kill you! HAHAHAHAA!!"  
  
The shotgun went off, a hole was ripped in one of the kid's body. The gaping hole was amazingly large, and his innards fell out.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you up!"  
  
"I'M SORRY!! WAHHH!!!"  
  
The rabbit put a bullet into the already dead kid. Blood seeped onto the ground. He bit the head off and chucked it at another kid. It hit his feet and caused him to fall.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! LIKE YOUR FRIEND, DAMMIT!!!?"  
  
The rabbit ran up to the fallen kid and stepped on his neck. He shot a hole into his own foot, which also pierced the boy's neck. The rabbit cringed at the pain. The boy could no longer breath. He was slowly dying. The rabbit punched him until his skull began to crack. He then left him to die and ran off to get the other three children and his damn Trix!  
  
"BANG BANG BANG, TIME TO DIE!"  
  
The rabbit let loose the rest of his shotgun ammo. It tore up another kid.  
  
"Damn, no Trix. Shit! Come on baby! Trix here I come!"  
  
The rabbit chased after the next kid. She let out a blood curtling scream as the bullet whipped into her heart.  
  
"If SHE doesn't have my fucking Trix, the last one does!"  
  
The rabbit laughed histerically, enjoying the killing of the children that tortured him so. He quietly chased after the last kid.  
  
"Kill, kill, kill, I'm going to kill you! HEHEEHAHAHHAAAAAA!!"  
  
Tiptoeing through the woods the rabbit held his pistol. Only two shots remained in it.  
  
"THERE!"  
  
The rabbit let loose the second to last bullet. It went through the kid's little gross head. It left through his forehead. The rabbit ran up to the kid. There he was fallen over, dead. He was also holding the Trix in one hand.  
  
The rabbit ripped open the kid's stomach and feasted on the kid's innards. He then broke his neck. He squeezed the kid until blood lined all the ground around him.  
  
"HAHAHAHAAA!"  
  
The rabbit eyed the Trix crazily. He snatched some up. He ate them.  
  
"FINALLY THE TRIX ARE MINE!!!"  
  
The rabbit started to chew slower.  
  
"These… these taste aweful!!! NO!!!"  
  
The rabbit shuddered and held the gun up to his head. He put the chamber in his mouth. He then pulled the trigger, allowing the bullet to carry the life right out of him. The blood spurted all over the Trix and he fell over dead. No longer would the damn rabbit bother the kids and their fucking precious Trix cereal. 


End file.
